


Away From Prying Eyes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Beach Trip, Beaches, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“I spend way too much time with you people,” Rossi said from the back of the car. On one of their rare days off, the team decided to take a trip to the beach, with kids in tow. They spent nearly every waking hour together, but that’s what happened when you were as close as the members of the BAU. Much more than co-workers, and even more than friends; they were family. 

“That’s because you love us,” Y/N replied, slipping on her sunglasses as the sun shone in her eyes. “Don’t deny it.” She could practically hear Rossi smirk. This little day at the beach was so necessary. The cases had been hell lately. Since Hotch, Rossi, Y/N, Emily, and Morgan lived near each other, the four of them, plus Jack, drove together, while JJ, Will, Henry, Garcia and Spencer took a separate car. “I can’t wait to sit on the beach, read and maybe occasionally take a dip in the water.”

“I know,” Emily sighed, leaning her head on Y/N’s shoulder. “Yay! We’re here.” After they parked, they flooded out of the car just as the rest of them pulled into the parking lot. Reaching down for the hem of her cover up, Y/N pulled it over her head, leaving her in a strappy, yet tasteful, purple bikini. “Boom, Y/N,” she laughed. “You look bangin’.”

“Thank you, babe. You don’t look so bad yourself,” she winked. Hotch, Jack, Rossi and Morgan went to grab a spot while everyone else got their things out of the cars. As Spencer climbed out of the car, he nearly tripped over his own two feet, too busy staring at Y/N. He’d always had a thing for her, but he was so intimidated by everything about her that he’d never said anything. Y/N didn’t notice his near-face plant, but Emily and JJ definitely did, both mouthing to him to go for it. For a while, they’d been telling him to go for it, because both knew she liked him too.

As the rest of the team walked to their spot, Y/N and Spencer were left to bring up the rear. “Looking good, 187,” she said with a smile, Spencer unable to decipher the look in her eyes through her sunglasses. A shy smile adorned his face as he mustered up the courage to say something nice back, maybe about how she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, but unfortunately he couldn’t come up with anything that smooth. 

Instead, “You look beautiful” came out, very shakily at that. And he nearly tripped in the sand, almost falling right in the middle of JJ, Will and Henry’s big blanket. 

“You gonna come play volleyball?” Morgan asked as Hotch walked over to the net. Morgan, Hotch, Garcia and Emily wanted to play. Rossi was going to fall asleep on the beach with his hat over his head. JJ and Will were going to go in the water with Henry and Jack, and Spencer and Y/N both wanted to read a book and have everyone else leave them alone. Reading was such a commodity lately with all the cases they’d had. 

“Spence and I are gonna read,” Y/N called back, turning her head to the side and smiling at Spencer. Morgan called back that it was their loss, but Y/N didn’t care, and from what she could see, Spencer was too distracted by her breasts to do much else. After nearly getting pelted in the head with the volleyball on more than one occasion, both Y/N and Spencer were able to relax, getting lost in their books while the rest of the world moved around them. 

“Done already?” she asked JJ, as she, Will and Henry came back from the water. Somehow it had been nearly two hours. “You wanna go in the water for a little while?” she asked, turning toward Spencer.

“S-sure,” he said shyly, following her and trying his very best to not leer at her butt like a creeper. As she dipped into the water, she turned around and shivered, getting much closer to him than he had expected. “You okay?”

“Yea,” she smiled, dipping her body lower and lower until her shoulders were under the water. “Just a little chilly.” Looking around to make sure no one was looking or within earshot, she turned into him again and pressed her lips to his as the wave blocked them from view. “I’ve always liked you, Spence. And I think you like me too.” 

“I do,” he said softly. Although no one could hear them, he still felt the need to keep it down. “I never expected you to like me…you’re so beautiful.” Under the water, he reached for her hands, entangling their fingers as another wave came toward them. Each wave brought another chance for them to kiss while blocked from view. It became a fun game. How hot or sweet could it get before they had to separate so as to not be seen. “Come here,” he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and bringing her close. Her eyes locked on his, the need greater than before. So when the wave come toward them, he placed his hand gently around the side of her neck and pressed his lips firmly to hers before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into him. The wave had passed, so they could be seen, but neither seemed to care.

A loud whistle could be heard from the beach. “Ow! Ow!” JJ screamed. “Finally!” Some heckling came from the crowd, mainly Rossi and Morgan, but she never pulled her lips from his - his taste to perfect a mixture of sweet and salty to pull away. Instead, she wrapped her one hand around his back and lifted the other in the air, middle finger held high. This is what they’d been waiting for. That perfect moment. And it was here, so everyone else would have to suck it up or look away.

“We definitely have to do some more of this later,” she said when she finally pulled away.

“Away from prying eyes,” he smiled.


End file.
